


Don't Touch the 0-8-4

by CatrinaSL



Series: Three Things [104]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 0-8-4s, Doorbell, F/M, Manicures & Pedicures, Nail Polish, The Rosetta Stone, Three Things, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Peggy and Steve are having a quiet night in. And then the doorbell rings.





	Don't Touch the 0-8-4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> SerialObsessor (ibelieveinturtles) prompted red nail polish, the Rosetta Stone, doorbell.

The future wasn't so bad, Steve thought as he painted Peggy's toenails. He didn't know what he'd been afraid of, with the war ending. Being with her during peace time was wonderful. It helped that they were still going out to fight when necessary, but it was more of a day job and less of an all-consuming drive like it had been back then.

He had time to paint her toenails.

Yes, the future was good.

The doorbell rang, and Steve screwed the cap back onto the bottle. Peggy frowned. "That  _ can't _ be dinner," she said, reaching for her phone. "I'm almost certain the email said it would be at least another half hour."

She checked again as Steve headed for the door.

"If it is, you'll have to tip them extra," Peggy called. "I only put the order in ten minutes ago!"

Steve opened the door, and frowned. "Peg? It's... not dinner."

"What is it?" she asked, her voice carrying in from the other room.

"It sort of looks like the Rosetta Stone?" Steve replied. "And... it's glowing."

"It's  _ what _ ?!" Peggy gasped, and a moment later she was hobbling into the hallway from the living room on her heels to preserve the bright red paint job on her toes.

"Glowing," Steve repeated, reaching down to pick it up.

"Stop!" Peggy's voice rang with authority, and the skinny kid from Camp Lehigh who was still inside Steve froze.

"Do  _ not _ touch the 0-8-4," Peggy commanded.

"How do you know it's—" Steve began.

"Because that's how I got here," Peggy replied. "My doorbell rang, something strange was sitting on the doorstep, I reached down to pick it up, and the next thing I knew, I was in the 21st century. And I don't know about you, darling, but I'm happy to be here with you now. I don't want you zapped off to 70 years in the future."

"Good call," Steve said, leaning away from it.

"Call, yes," Peggy agreed. "I'll call Tony."

She wobbled back into the living room, and Steve sighed. 

Their quiet evening in was ruined; Peggy got dressed so that she could order Tony's people around, likely messing up her pedicure in the process. The baffled pizza delivery person showed up in the chaos, but it was cold by the time the food got to them through all the support staff Tony had dragged over to study whether the artifact on their doorstep was safe to move.

It was 2 AM before things were peaceful again. Tony had hauled off the glowing Rosetta Stone thing with a look of glee, and Steve and Peggy were collapsed on their bed.

"Well, that evening didn't go as planned," she said with a sigh.

"It's all right," Steve told her. "We can always try again tomorrow."

Peggy gave him a tired smile and snuggled up against him.

Steve reached over to turn off the lamp on the bedside table and then pulled Peggy closer.

The future wasn't bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> [Prompt a Three Things fic!](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSf7S2MbkK0CxVHMG3kF8CD6fYqD0zwY-J6MqLb21nmFyRpE4w/viewform)
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/171530359708/dont-touch-the-0-8-4)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
